Free
by mediaqueen90
Summary: Set end of Season 5, Dean deals with his Grief, and so does everyone else.


Lisa knew something was wrong. Dean didn't just turn up on doorsteps when everything appeared to be A-O-K. She knew something had happened and she knew Sam was involved. She watched quietly from the doorway as Ben showed Dean how to play Halo on Xbox 360. She watched as Dean walked away, telling the kid he needed a toilet break. Ben quietly packed up the game and went upstairs to bed. For a twelve year old, he knew something was up and it was time for him to take a step back.

Lisa went to the window of the house and saw Dean sitting on the back porch having a beer and just staring up at the stars. She also noticed the small shake in his hand as he put the beer bottle down, the hunched shoulders of defeat and the slight rock in his strong frame. She watched him for an hour before taking a blanket out to him, wrapping it around his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek, bidding him good night. She could smell the tears; taste their tang as her lips touched his coarse cheeks.

She pushed herself up, bracing on his shoulder and was about to go inside when he caught her wrist. He pulled her into is lap and he held on tight. Lisa wrapped her arms around him, holding him just as tight, quietly crying as he sobbed into her shirt. She heard him mumble "Sammy" over and over again. His tears soaked through her shirt, wetting her skin as the man sobbed.

~!~

From a distance two men watched. One wearing a trench coat; the other, a green jacket. The one wearing the green jacket slumped against a tree and slid down to the ground despondently, sobbing just as hard as the man on the porch. But he didn't have anyone to hold onto.

The man wearing a trench coat crouched beside him, just placing a comforting hand on the other one's shoulder. A third person, this one a woman, placed a hand on the angel's shoulder. He understood. He disappeared and the woman placed her hand on the man's shoulder. Feeling the new touch, he looked up. A weak tear-filled smile appeared on his face. He didn't care to wipe his face, just stood and embraced the woman, sobbing harder again. She stroked his hair holding him close.

"It's time to go Sam" Jessica said. "You've gotta move on."

Mary, John and Adam Winchester watched as Sam and Jess disappeared together, and they followed suit soon after.

~!~

Dean rested his head on Lisa's shoulder as his tears finally ran out. His shaky breaths dried the wet patch on her shirt. They sat quietly until the sun rose. Lisa stood, pulled Dean to his feet and led him up to her bed. She pulled off his jacket and boots and pushed him lightly to lay down. The duvet covered him soon after and she watched, quietly stroking his short and spiky hair as he drifted to sleep.

Ben was sitting at the counter in the kitchen as Lisa entered. He didn't look up from his bowl of cereal as she put on the coffee maker.

"Uncle Sam isn't coming back is he?" he asked quietly.

"No baby, he isn't". Lisa sat next to Ben and hugged him tightly. "He isn't"

~!~

Castiel watched from a distance as Sam was hugged by his family. Sam had redeemed himself enough to earn passage to heaven, as had the rest of his family.

He'd found the young man staring longingly at his brother, but he knew that it wasn't he who had convinced the Winchester to move on. It was Jessica.

Ellen, Jo and Ash arrived soon after and they all hugged Sam, welcoming him home. They watched on as Sam bent down on one knee, pulled a small diamond and white gold ring from his pocket and finally proposed to Jess. Mary, Ellen, Jo and Jess cried with happiness. John, Adam and Ash cheered and jumped in the air. Sam had been waiting five years to do this.

And he finally got his chance in the one place he never thought he'd be again.

Joshua appeared beside Castiel, slightly startling the Angel.

"Will he get to see Dean again?" The Angel asked the prophet.

"Possibly. Not here. And not Hell. Michael and Lucifer are cast there for all eternity. Nothing as _wrong_ as they shall walk the earth again. The hunters have been given orders to continue on with their jobs – but only if they wish."

"They will only meet if God wishes it?"

"Yes."

Sam spied the angel and prophet watching from outside the house he never lived in on Earth. He smiled and waved slightly before turning back to his family.

~!~

It was six months before Dean saw Castiel again. Having been around the Winchesters for nearly two years had given him an idea of human customs and this time he knocked on the door.

Dean answered it, wiping grease and oil off of his hands.

He was shocked at the sight of his friend. "C-Cas. Wow..."

"May I..?" the angel motioned to come inside. Lisa and Ben were out at soccer match on the other side of the county. It was only Dean and Doug, the ridgeback Lisa had agreed to let the boys save from the pound. The dog came up and sniffed the angel's hand warily before looking up to Dean.

"The dog says you're okay, so sure." Dean stepped aside and let the angel in. "So what brings you here."

"Can't a friend drop in?" As soon as Castiel sat down at the table Doug preceded to shove his nose in Castiel's crotch. Dean nudged him gently and the dog wandered over to his bed in the corner.

"You're no ordinary friend Cas." Dean placed a cup of coffee in front of the angel.

"Sam is not in Hell."

Dean nearly dropped his own coffee. "W-what?"

"Sam's acts redeemed him. He is with your family in Heaven." Castiel fiddled with the handle of his mug. "He is ok. But he may be coming back." The angel sipped absentmindedly at his drink. "He does not know. But I believe God has willed it."

Dean sat back, awed. "Joshua?"

"Yes." The angel nodded. "He thought you should know, because while Sam's soul is in Heaven, his body is still in Hell. He is not going to remember anything. His time in Heaven or his brief time in Hell. His body is going to be damaged. You will need to await his arrival. I do not know when. Contact Bobby. Tell him what I've told you. Sam will be back. God has willed it."

The angel disappeared in the blink of an eye. Doug whimpered and trotted over to Dean and nudged Dean's hand. He pet the dog's smooth head as he picked up his phone.

"Lisa... You need to come home now."

Dean hung up before she could answer, tears stinging his eyes.

"Holy shit, Doug. Holy shit."

END


End file.
